


Tensions

by Emotionalhyperbole



Series: Two Halves of a Whole Idiot (Basically Just a Klance Fuckbuddies Series) [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angry Sex, Arguing, Begging, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bruises, Clothed Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Friends With Benefits, Gay Keith (Voltron), Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Spanking, Teasing, Top Lance (Voltron), Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Keith (Voltron), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wall Sex, afab language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 00:00:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emotionalhyperbole/pseuds/Emotionalhyperbole
Summary: Keith and Lance have another one of their arguments and Shiro sends them to the training deck to work things out. One thing leads to another and, well...





	Tensions

"Alright, enough! Break it up."  
  
Shiro's words have a sense of finality laced behind them, leaving no room for argument. Lance's head jerks violently to look over at Shiro, fists still balled up and positively fuming while Keith continues to stare daggers into his soul, seemingly trying to telapathically strangle him.  
  
"You two, go to the training deck- and don't leave until you're done being at each other's throats."  
  
Keith finally looks over to him, opening his mouth to argue, but Shiro gives that look, and to be honest, he's a little scared of what might happen if he defies him any further. He sighs, but doesn't deflate or relax in any way, simply starts stomping petulantly towards the training deck. He doesn't need to look behind him to know that Lance is following him hot on his heels, he can hear his footsteps- the blue paladin had never been much for stealth or subtlety.  
  
The doors to their destination slide open with a hiss and Keith enters and stops only when he is in the center of the room. He hears the doors close again and he finally turns around to see Lance, nostrils flared and eyebrows furrowed, standing about a meter away. They have a silent staring contest for a few long moment, wordlessly daring each other to make a move. Keith's patience has never been anything but practically nonexistent, however, and he snaps far sooner than he's willing to admit.  
  
"So?" Keith starts, tone aggressive and short. "Nothing to say, for once?"  
  
Lance bites his lip, then looks as if he says a mental "fuck it" before approaching Keith, encroaching on his personal space so that the red paladin is forced to take a step back before they pause once again.  
  
"You are infuriating," Lance spits with as much vitriol as he can muster, then takes another step forward, Keith retreating once again- he doesn't like the way his body instinctively takes a step back as if Lance is some large, looming figure that he should be afraid of, but the prickling anxiety in his chest is nothing compared to the pure adrenaline running through him. "I can't believe you! You just don't fucking listen, do you!?"  
  
"Definitely not to you, anyway!" Keith retorts. Lance scoffs and continues moving towards him menacingly, and it makes something akin to excitement bubble up in his stomach. He wants to push it away, knowing all too well what that excitement means and he is not willing to even entertain the idea of-  
  
"You never fucking do what you're told! Why won't you just get over yourself and listen for once!?" Lance continues to yell, hands making gestures at his sides while he continues backing Keith up into a corner- literally. Keith's back hits the cold metal wall and suddenly Lance is stifling him by invading his personal space and wow, ok, when did he get so tall?  
  
"Why can't you just-"  
  
"Shut up! Just shut the fuck up!" Keith cuts him off, raising his hands and trying to push Lance away, seeing as he's practically on top of him now, but he doesn't even flinch. Lance stays seemingly rooted to the floor- when did he get so strong? And, wow, ok his chest is really toned and-  
  
Lance all but snaps and grabs Keith by the shoulders and practically slams him further into the wall. Keith's head thuds against the hard surface behind him slightly, but it isn't nearly enough to be something to worry about. He raises his hands to try and wrench Lance's left hand off of his shoulder, but to no avail. Lance easily grabs Keith's right wrist and pins it to the wall next to his head, prompting Keith to struggle even further, resulting in his left arm being pinned down as well.  
  
Keith is wriggling and kicking and pulling, but he doesn't get anywhere in his struggles. Lance holds him there, steadfast and taungtingly. Keith pants and his face flushes when he realises, to his horror, that there isn't just sweat between his thighs anymore.  
  
"C'mon, Keith, you're cornered here," Lance taunts, the beginnings of a smirk tugging at his lips. "Just say you're sorry and I'll let you go."  
  
Keith scoffs and continues to struggle. He starts to utilise his legs more, pulling one back to kick Lance's shin- but he knows Keith more than either of them are willing to admit, and all but predicts the action, moving his leg out of the way just in time. He growls and turns Keith around so fast the room spins for a few seconds after his cheek presses against the wall. Lance manoeuvres his arms aggressively until he has them held by the forearms behind Keith's lower back. They pant heavily.  
  
"C'mon, Keith, just say what I wanna hear and this can all be over," Lance says through gritted teeth. Keith isn't willing to give in so quickly, though, and continues to struggle, his whole body thrashing about until his back grazes Lance's chest and his ass presses against something hard and- wait, when did that happen?  
  
They both freeze, the two of them coming to the same conclusion simultaneously. Keith's face is burning in an impossible shade of red and he presumes Lance isn't doing much better. The only sound to be heard is the mixture of their heavy breathing and their pounding hearts. Keith's eyes are wide as dinner plates for a long while, until a truly devious idea wiggles its way into his head. The rational side of him knows that he really shouldn't act on his impulses right now- but the irrational, much louder side of him is screaming at him to throw sensibility out the window and just do it.  
  
Keith has the audacity to smirk as he wriggles and pushes his hips backwards, not having to move all that much before he's pressing himself roughly to Lance's front. The blue Paladin inhales sharply behind him and they both seem to come to an agreement when Keith repeats the action. With his cheek pressed roughly to the metallic wall and his pitch black tresses falling into his eyes, Keith can't see much, but out of the very corner of his eye, he catches Lance's gaze, finding it dark and heavy. The air feels thick between them as they both swallow.  
  
Keith continues to struggle, though there's much less effort put into the movements, solidifying the fact that it's all just for show- as well as a convenient excuse for his ass to grind continuously onto Lance's crotch. Lance's grip tightens around his arms and some perverted part of Keith's brain hopes that he leaves bruises there. The blue paladin takes control of the situation once again by grinding forward roughly into the curve of Keith's butt, a barely concealed grunt filling the empty space between them where words had once been. Keith bites his lip as his core muscles clench with the need for something more. He decides that there's no time like the present, and cracks first, spitting out the first few words to be said since... this started.  
  
"C'mon, Lance," He groans, a devilish grin on his lips as he mocks the blue paladin's previous statement, meeting each of his thrusts. "Get a move on." Lance retaliates by slamming his hips forward almost painfully while pressing his chest to Keith's back.  
  
"I don't think you're in much a position to be making orders."  
  
Keith shivers aggressively at the words, the whole sensation being amplified by Lance's lips being right next to his ear, his hot breath hitting his equally heated skin. Keith tries to wriggle out of Lance's grip more insistently now, figuring that the only way to get what he wants is to take control and move things along himself. But Lance is stronger than he'd anticipated, and he still cannot manage to free himself. He groans in protest, pressing back against Lance's tented jeans.  
  
The whole situation still feels sort of bizarre- like, "I'm about to fuck my supposed rival" bizarre. There's still a hint of trepidation between them, but it's ignored in favour of the two of them acting on their instincts, which are currently out for nothing by pleasure. Lance keeps Keith pinned with his front to the wall, his strength making him out to be more of an immovable object than anything, and it infuriates the red paladin. His boxers are already soaked through with his need and he fears his jeans will meet the same fate if he's denied any further, but Lance doesn't seem to be in any kind of hurry, so his odds aren't exactly great. Lance abruptly stops when he appears to be struck by an idea, leaving Keith to wait with bated breath for his next move. Lance moves both of Keith's thin forearms into only one of his hands, the other moving to the collar of his jacket. He then pulls the garment down so that it bunches up around Keith's elbows, then he releases his arms entirely in favour of tying a knot with the article of clothing, leaving him thoroughly secured and unable to break free.  
  
"Lance," Keith hisses, venom evident in his tone as he angrily tries to struggle free again, but his efforts are in vain. Lance chuckles smugly, his hands settling on Keith's hips, using them to anchor him in place as he shoves his clothed dick into the curve of his ass again.  
  
"What's wrong, Keith? You want something?" Lance taunts. Keith growls in pure rage, wanting nothing more than to break free of his current bonds, turn around and tackle Lance to the ground so he can just take what he wants and fuck himself on his "rival."  
  
"Fuck you."  
  
"I mean, you can try,"  
  
Keith whines petulantly again, still trying to worm his way to freedom, but with much less fervour now that he realises just how hopeless his situation is. Lance continues to rock his hips into Keith's warmth, taking pleasure in the power he holds and the dynamic he's created. He runs a hand down from Keith's hip to his ass, shedding any of his previous inhibitions now that he's sure of both their intentions. He squeezes a handful of the pert flesh, humming appreciatively while Keith flushes in embarrassment and bites his lip to hold back any humiliating noises. Lance's hand suddenly retracts before coming back down abruptly, smacking the roundness of Keith's butt. Keith yelps and flinches, but it comes out as more of a moan and a buck of his hips, leading to Lance raising an eyebrow while smirking and doing the same thing again.  
  
"What? You like being spanked? Or is it the pain you like? Or maybe you like being put in your place," Lance mutters into his ear as he continues to smack Keith's ass with increasing strength. "Or maybe you like all three."  
  
"Shut up," Keith pants angrily.  
  
"Make me."  
  
Keith glares at him out of the corner of his eye, spitting poison as he speaks up again.  
  
"Lance, just do it."  
  
"Do what, Keith? You're gonna have to be more specific."  
  
Keith feels like screaming, unwilling to let go of his last few shreds of pride in order to command Lance to fuck him, but the growing, throbbing need in his sex is starting to make him lightheaded and he isn't sure how much longer he can last.  
  
"Lance, come on, you know what I'm talking about."  
  
"Oh, but I don't, Keith- I'm gonna need you to spell it out for me."  
  
Keith bows his head and sighs, his ass sensitive and raw from where Lance had hit him. His skin burns where the blue paladin's hands grip his hips and his cunt weeps with the need to be touched. He doesn't want to give in like this, but he also needs to have Lance inside him, like, yesterday. He relents.  
  
"Lance, just- just fuck me."  
  
There. The words are out and Lance is finally going to give what he wants and-  
  
"Hmm, I dunno. You're not being very convincing."  
  
Fuck.  
  
"Lance..." Keith growls, his voice low and dangerous. His chest is starting to feel tight, not only from his binder, but also because of how tense he is. He feels like a rubber band, pulled tight and ready to snap, and the only thing holding him back is Lance and his stupid fucking teasing.  
  
"Come on, Keith. Let's hear you beg nice and pretty for me," Lance whispers, his tone far too smug for Keith's liking.  
  
"No," Keith deadpans, stubborn and determined to cling to whatever he has left of his self control.  
  
"No? 'Guess you don't really want it, then," The blue paladin's words are grating at his nerves with every syllable and Keith is ready to slam his head back and headbutt Lance so he can gain the upper hand- which doesn't actually sound like too bad of an idea right now. Keith shoots his head back in one last show of defiance, but Lance dodges the hit easily, laughing menacingly at the smaller boy's petty attempt to "win."  
  
"Nuh-uh. None of that. You're gonna beg for what you want, and you're not gonna get it until then," Lance declares, any humour that had previously been in his voice melting away to reveal a dominant and authoritative tone. Keith shivers and trembles with arousal and he can't take it anymore.  
  
"I- fuck, Lance, just-" Keith struggles, grasping at straws for some way to get Lance to relent and give him what he wants, but he comes up short.  
  
"Just what? What do you want, Keith?" Lance mumbles darkly, his voice gravelly and commanding in a way that Keith had never previously thought possible. He sighs. What does he have to lose?  
  
"Fuck... Please, Lance. Please just fuck me already!"  
  
"That's more like it," Lance grins and begins to slide his hand under the front of Keith's t-shirt. Keith has a moment of panic, realising extremely belatedly that he hasn't actually come out to anyone but Shiro yet, but then it's already too late as Lance's fingers graze the hem of his binder. Lance only hesitates for a split seconds, a surprisingly anticlimactic reaction- far tamer than what Keith had expected.  
  
"Can I?" Lance whispers, the first show of... well, anything but defiance, shocking him. Keith nods, and then the rough and angry atmosphere is back in place as Lance tugs the tight fabric up until it bunches up under the red paladin's armpits, his chest celebrating in relief as it is freed. Lance's hand hovers for a moment longer, and only moves when Keith nods his approval. His hand cups one of his beasts, squeezing and kneading in a way that has Keith just barely holding back a whimper. He twists the nipple in between his thumb and index finger until it perks up and hardens fully. He toys with the pebbled flesh for far longer than Keith wants, as evidenced by his protesting whines and grinding hips. Lance's free hand slowly moves to the front of Keith's jeans, unbuttoning the garment before pulling the zipper down at an agonisingly slow pace.  
  
Keith pants as Lance dips his impossibly long fingers into the front of his boxers, lowering just enough to play with his black curls, but nothing more. Keith groans and bucks his hips in search of friction, his hands still clawing at his jacket in the hopes that he'll manage to free himself and get things going already, but to no avail. Lance snakes his hand lower at a snail's pace, his lips moving to mouth at the back of his neck, sucking and nipping until there's an unmistakable bruise just below his hairline. His fingers finally, finally slide in between his soaking folds, prompting Lance to curse under his breath as he mumbles into Keith's skin.  
  
"Jesus, Keith, you're so wet."  
  
Keith breathes heavily and moans as if to agree while Lance swipes his fingers over his swollen clit teasingly a few times. Lance's patience seems to be wearing equally as thin as Keith's, however, as he wastes no more time before lowering a finger to his hole and sliding it in with no preamble, no hesitancy, no resistance. Damn. Lance decides to dive into the deep end and adds a second finger, meeting the first sign of tightness. Keith keens and rolls his hips in a desperate attempt to pleasure himself even more. Lance holds him still, though, with his body pressed against his back, keeping him pinned in place as he slowly fingers him open.  
  
"Lance, please." Keith pleads, all of his previous stubbornness and defiance all but evaporating as he searches for nothing but to be filled. Lance chuckles almost cruelly, but does as he is asked and adds a third finger, pushing them in as deep as possible, reaching places Keith could only ever dream of touching with his own smaller hands. Lance then curls his fingers and Lance shouts. Lance smirks to himself as he continues to hit that spot, tearing Keith apart slowly but surely until he's a panting, whimpering mess of putty in his hands.  
  
"F-fuck, I'm gonna-!"  
  
And then Lance's fingers are gone. Keith almost does scream this time, settling on a loud and childish groan of protest that does nothing but make Lance laugh quietly. He is about to start throwing death threats around when his jeans and boxers are being pulled halfway down around his thighs, locking his legs together. Keith promptly shuts himself up and waits uncharacteristically patiently as Lance undoes his own jeans and pulls his angry red, leaking cock out of its confines. He slides his length between Keith's soaked thighs and speaks into his ear in a low and dangerous voice.  
  
"How are you for birth control?" His words calm, but just barely so as he tries his best to not let his voice crack with the sheer level of need flowing through his veins.  
  
"IUD," Is all Keith has to pant out for Lance to be happy.  
  
"Good," The blue paladin says before slipping his dick in between Keith's dripping folds, sliding in between his lips teasingly, never entering him once, only allowing his head to catch on his hole every now and then. Keith whines and wordlessly begs for him to have mercy on him, to take pity on him and finally give him what he needs. To fill him. Lance seems to feel a little bad for him now, though, and decides that he'll reward him, if only just this once.  
  
"A-ah! Lance!" Keith shouts as the taller boy slips the tip of his member in, then an inch or two along with it. Keith hadn't been able to see his cock before, but now that he feels it, he begins to worry- Lance has a thickness to him that he hadn't seen coming, the sheer girth of it filling him up almost entirely. Lance seems to notice his slight anxiety.  
  
"It'll fit," Lance claims smugly, sliding in another inch and causing Keith to whimper at the stinging pain of being stretched. Lance is surprisingly gentle, though, weary of the slight discomfort that shoots through Keith's center. He pauses in between each inch or so, allowing Keith as much time as he needs to adjust each time, which he is eternally grateful for. The feeling of being so very full when Lance is finally sheathed all the way is indescribable- too much and not enough all at the same time as pain and pleasure war with each other and melt into a cocktail of pleasant tingling. Keith breathes so heavily, Lance fears he's hyperventilating, but Keith moans every time he twitches inside him and rocks his hips needily, so he supposes that there isn't much to worry about.  
  
"Fuck, Keith, you're s-so tight," Lance grunts, panting hotly onto the back of Keith's bruised neck. Keith presses his face further into the wall as Lance's hands grip both his hip and his chest respectively, shaking with the barely contained need to thrust in and out and reach his climax. Keith eventually nods, and Lance sighs in relief as he pulls out halfway, then slams back home after what has felt like decades of waiting. Keith splutters like he's been punched in the gut and is flung forward with every harsh move of Lance's hips.  
  
Keith feels tears of pure pleasure streaming down his cheeks as he bites his lip and barely holds back a scream at the feeling of his g-spot being stimulated with nearly every single brush of Lance's cock. The blue paladin pistons hard and fast into Keith's twitching hole, his walls fluttering around him with every clench of his muscles. Keith's eyes roll back into his head with every pinch of his nipple and bruising squeeze of his hip. They both know that neither of them are going to last much longer, the lack of opportunities to have any kind of sex since being shot up into space and the already high tensions from the previous teasing building them up so fast that the inevitable crash creeps up on the two of them without warning.  
  
Keith cums first, twitching and fluttering around Lance's impossibly big dick as he finally let's out the scream he's been holding back.  
  
"Lance!"  
  
He pants heavily and whimpers at the overstimulation that comes from Lance continuing to fuck into him even after he has reached his orgasm, but is far too exhausted now to struggle any more. It takes Lance just a few more thrusts before he's brought to his climax inside of Keith, who trembles and sobs in pure satisfaction.  
  
The two of them pant for breath for a long while, neither of them speaking at all. Lance has never been much of a man for patience or quiet, however, and he ends up breaking the silence first.  
  
"You alright?" He questions, a sudden gentleness in his tone, juxtaposing the position they're currently in.  
  
"Y-yeah..." Keith exhales, the stark contrast of this sudden intimacy compared to their previous rage-fueled actions giving him mental whiplash.  
  
"You wanna do this again sometime?" Lance inquires, a slightly sheepish lilt to his otherwise hopeful tone- why he's embarrassed while still being eight inches deep in Keith's cunt, he'll never know.  
  
"Fuck yeah."


End file.
